


Tonight and the Rest of My Life

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No use denying it- Jenny's different since she came back from the Shadow World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and the Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tonight and the Rest of My Life  
>  **Summary:** No use denying it- Jenny's different since she came back from the Shadow World.  
>  **Character:** Jenny Thornton  
>  **Fandom:** _The Forbidden Game_ by LJ Smith  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** PG-13  
>  **Medium:** Ficlet ( >500 words)  
>  **Word Count:** 266

Tonight and the Rest of My Life  
 _You've changed_ …  
God, Jenny was tired of hearing that. First Audrey, then Zac, and finally Tom… But as the cool water slipped around Jenny's body and she felt herself relax bit by bit, she had a hard time denying the truth of the statement even to herself. Just a few weeks ago she would never have even considered swimming alone at night, let alone allowing herself to luxuriate in the sensations of a late night skinny-dipping session. And though she had never wanted to break up with Tom- never in a million years!- she sighed as she remembered the earlier evening in the car. She loved Tom with all her heart, but she knew she'd have to have lie to him constantly.  
 _No, Tom, of course I felt nothing for Julian. I_ feel _nothing for Julian_.  
Jenny turned, swimming lazily until she came to rest floating on her back. In the moonlight everything seemed clearer, or at least, it seemed like she could see things more clearly. Her mind continued to linger on her time spent in the Shadow World, her time alone with Julian, and the promise she had made him. He had told her that there was nothing that could break that bond, and even though she had no idea where that silly gold ring was now, she almost felt the ghost of it on her finger. The scary thing was, she kind of missed having it there.  
Maybe she _had_ changed, after all. But then again, maybe that wasn't exactly a bad thing.


End file.
